


The Name of The Game

by ohitsaamelia



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, highschool and college AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsaamelia/pseuds/ohitsaamelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Carmilla Karsteins makes Laura Hollis falls in love with her. </p><p>“God, I hate her. Why do you have to date the only person that I hate in this world? She’s so full of herself and thinks that she’s better than anyone else. Uh!” Laura continued to mumble to Kirsch about Carmilla. </p><p>“Great. It’s you” she glanced at Carmilla.<br/>“Hi cupcake. Fancy meeting you here.”<br/>And Carmilla thought to herself “This could be interesting”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend of mine as a birthday present a while back. I decided to share the first chapter and see what you guys think. :) anyway, my grammar sucks AF. Sorry guys. Hope you are not blinded by my stupidity. hahaha. enjoy. 
> 
> I do apologize in advance for any spelling error. 
> 
> (follow me on tumblr: oh-its-aamelia)

Laura POV

Knock knock!

The sound of someone banging the door is getting louder.

"Laura, hurry up or we're going to be late for school'' Kirsch shouted from outside the room. "I know Kirsch! Give me 5 more minutes to get dress. Unlike you, I actually shower before going to school" Laura shouted to her brother as she quickly put on her oversize red plaid flannel shirt over her black tank top.

Kirsch laughed before going down-stairs, probably to eat some breakfast cause god knows how many foods he can eat. Laura just smiled thinking about Kirsch, her twin brother.

Ever since they were little, they were inseparable. They even go to the same school and had a few classes together. Fortunately, they look nothing alike. For one, Kirsch is like 6’7’’ and she’s only 5’2’’. When she walked along side Kirsch, she feels like a toddler walking next to a giant.

She remembered when they first went to school; all the other kids thought that Kirsch was her boyfriend because they would spend a lot of time together. But the rumors stopped, as soon as everyone knows that they were siblings. Kirsch is kind of famous and he changed his girlfriend probably every month. Surprisingly, that doesn’t stop all the other girls from fighting over her brother.

“Laura!” Kirsch called her again. “I swear to God if you make me late...”

“I’m coming! Chill Kirsch. It’s only the first day of school. Everyone is going to be late. Trust me.’’ Said Laura while grabbing her cute black ballerina shoes and ran to the front door. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go, idiot.”

“Okay, little nerd” Kirsch grabbed his stuff and waited for Laura at the front gate. 

 

They walked together to school, as their house is only a few blocks away. She cannot wait to see her best friend, La Fontaine and Perry. The 3 of them have almost every class together except for Biology and Chemistry. Her friends prefer art to science but she doesn’t really mind. Some people find its weird that she prefers to hang out with art students rather than science students.

‘’So, you excited for school?’’ asked Kirsch. ‘’I’m sure you do. With you being a nerd and all.’’

‘’Oh hush Kirsch. No one is excited for school.‘’

‘’Good to know that you’re still on the right path, little sister! By the way, don’t be late today okay. We have to go grab lunch and go home before 2. Carmilla wants to come over at 2.30” Kirsch gave her a smile as they reached the school gate.

“Seriously, again? Why the hell did she want to come to our house everyday? Its not like she’s not there every day for the past 3 month.” Laura let a little mutter of disgust to Kirsch. She immediately stopped when she saw Carmilla makes her ways towards them. ‘’Speaking of the devil.’’

 

‘’Hi there, cutie pie! Are we still on for today?’’ asked Carmilla flirtatiously. She smiled at Kirsch, completely ignoring Laura.

“Oh hey Carmilla.’’ Kirsch gave Carmilla a hug and a huge grin. “Yeah. I’ll see you after school. Do you want to have lunch with me and Laura before that?”

“No thanks. I’ll just meet you after. All right then, see you!’’ she turned and walked towards her friends at the end of the hall.

“God, I hate her. Why do you have to date the only person that I hate in this world? She’s so full of herself and thinks that she’s better than anyone else. Uh!” Laura continued to mumble to Kirsch about Carmilla.

Kirsch quickly looks at her. “Stop being dramatic. She’s not that bad. Anyways, what makes you think that I date Carmilla?

“Gee Kirsch. How stupid do you think I am? You’ve spent more time with her than me. And she’s been in your room doing god knows what since last summer. ‘’

‘’Is that jealousy I smell little sister?’’ Kirsch grin is getting bigger. “You really want to know what we’ve been doing?’’

“Ew, no! Don’t you dare tell me anything’’ shouted Laura just as the bell rings. ‘’I’ll see you later. Bye.’’

“Okay” he nodded. Then, Kirsch bend and whispered into her left ear, “Carmilla and I make sweet sweet love in my room everyday.’’ He laughs before headed to his class leaving Laura with pure horror on her face.

* * *

 

CARMILLA POV

Carmilla woke up that morning feeling annoyed. She quickly hopped into the shower and get ready for school. She stands at least 15 minutes in front of her wardrobe and eventually decided to wear black leather pants, black boots and a plain black crop top. She does her hair and make up. 40 minutes later, she’s already in the school parking lot and parks her black Mercedes at her favorite spot.

Carmilla saw Kirsch walking with his sister at the school gate and decided to go and talked to Kirsch even though she just texted him like 5 minutes ago. She knows that Kirsch sister despise her. So, she loves to annoy that girl as much as she can.

That summer though, something has changed. There’s just something about Laura that attracts her. She can’t figure out what yet. All she knows that one morning she woke up and remembered that she had a dream about Laura. Even since that day, she tried to learn things about the Laura from Kirsch. The idiot didn’t even notice that she’s been asking about his sister.

 

After talking to Kirsch, she walked to her friends. She enjoyed seeing Laura annoyed face because Laura looks kind of cute when she’s mad. Laura is a dork. But Carmilla thinks that she’s adorable though. Not that she would admit it to anyone.

“Carmilla, over here!” called Elsie. Her friends were all smiling and waving at her.

“Hey girls. How was your summer?” She asked Elsie, Sarah and Betty. The three of them took turn sharing their summer activities. She doesn’t care about it though. She just needed them to talk so she could continue thinking about Laura Hollis.

“Paris is great! We sit at the parks and just chill. God I miss Paris….”

“Yea, my family and I went to Korea. Its different there, the food...”

“Don’t get me started on the language..”

Carmilla just nodded as if she was listening. Occasionally, she would glance at where Kirsch and Laura stand.

As soon as the bell rings, she said goodbye to her friends and walked to her first class, AP Biology. She really loves biology and pretty much an expert. But she never does any of her homework. If she does, she did not hand in on time. Mr. Hunter took this opportunity to torture her and asked her to tutor some dumbass during the summer to cover all her missing marks. And that dumbass happens to be Kirsch Hollis.

So, while everyone else is out doing all sort of fun things during the summer, she spent it with Kirsch.

 

Carmilla entered the classroom and sat at the back of the class. She opened her biology books and put her head on the table while waiting for Mr Hunter to starts.

“Excuse me. Sorry. Thanks.”

Carmilla turned as she recognized that voice. She saw Laura rushed to the empty seat next to her. Laura put all her stuff before looking around the classroom.

“Great. It’s you” she glanced at Carmilla.

“Hi cupcake. Fancy meeting you here.” And Carmilla thought to herself “This could be interesting”

 

‘’Before we starts our class, can anyone tell me what is glycolysis? Laura?’’ Mr. Hunter observed everyone before stopped to look at Laura.

‘’Huh? It’s a... process of changing the glucose into this component.. or something.‘’ Laura stuttered with her answer. She looked around the class and saw that Carmilla had raised her eyebrow and smirked.

‘‘Well well, someone did not do their summer reading is it? Anyone would like to explain it to Miss Hollis?”

Carmilla raised her hand.

“Ah yes miss Karsteins, please.”

“Well Laura, it’s quite simple actually. It’s a process of converting a molecule of glucose into 2 molecules of pyruvate.“ Carmilla looked directly into Laura eyes.

“Very good Miss Karsteins. Now, lets begin our lesson. Everyone open to page 28”

The day went by quite a blur after Biology.

Carmilla grabbed her books from the lockers and rushed to the Hollis house. She’s already 30 minutes late.

“Damn Elsie and her boy drama” she cursed and went to knock the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Carmilla Karsteins makes Laura Hollis falls in love with her.
> 
> “God, I hate her. Why do you have to date the only person that I hate in this world? She’s so full of herself and thinks that she’s better than anyone else. Uh!” Laura continued to mumble to Kirsch about Carmilla.
> 
> “Great. It’s you” she glanced at Carmilla.  
> “Hi cupcake. Fancy meeting you here.”  
> And Carmilla thought to herself “This could be interesting”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I was planning to post the second chapter earlier but Im super busy on the weekends. 
> 
> I apologized in advanced for any spelling or grammatical error. :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Follow me on Tumblr if you have any question: http://oh-its-aamelia.tumblr.com)

Carmilla POV

Laura opened the door and moved aside, letting Carmilla in.

“Kirsch?”

“He’s in his room. Go ahead and make yourself at home. You practically live here anyway. Might as well start now.” Laura continues to stare at her phone, avoiding eye contact with Carmilla.

“Oh I will.” Carmilla move passed Laura and went straight upstairs into Kirsch room. She wondered why Laura is being a bitch today. Usually Laura just gave her a cold shoulder. Today, she’s been throwing some insult every time they walked passed each other. When she first started to tutor Kirsch, she’s the one that asked if they could study in his room because she can’t stand Laura giving her one of her scary death threat stares the first time she came over.

“Yo, Carm-sexy-la. Can we finish this bullshit in one hour?” Kirsch grabs his book and pen.

“That depends on your brain, numbskull.” Carmilla lay on the bed, making herself comfortable. Totally ignoring the stupid nicknames Kirsch tried to give her. The nicknames change everyday. Yesterday she was Carm-hotty-la. Which in her opinion is so stupid and doesn’t make any sense. “So, enzyme yeah?”

“Yup. I remember there’s something about a door and it being specific” Kirsch prepared to write a note.

“Oh boy. This session is going to be longer than I expected.” Carmilla faced palm her face and shakes her head. “Just kill me now. I’d rather die than be here.”

“Can’t do that to my girlfriend now, can I?” Kirsch chuckled, looking at Carmilla.

“What the frilly hell? Since when am I your girlfriend?”

“Well, Laura seems to think that you are my girlfriend and I may have told her we

had sex everyday.” Kirsch laughed retelling his whole conversation with Laura that morning to Carmilla.

“So, that’s why she looked as if she’s going to eat me at school today. Fuck you Kirsch.” Carmilla laughed. “Let’s start. I have a party to attend to later.”

“So am I, gorgeous. I have to pick up Danny at 8 sharp. So, hurry up and teach me already, woman. ”

 

Carmilla went home when it’s almost dark. It took her around 3 hours to make Kirsch really understands the topic. After making Kirsch draw a mind map, in which he strongly insist claiming that it will decrease his manliness, she finally feels tired and spends the rest of the day lying in Kirsch bed while he’s doing his homework. She had no choice but to tutor him. If she can get his grade up by B- in midterm exam, Mr Hunter promised that she doesn’t have to tutor anyone again. So, of course she took her job seriously and stayed with Kirsch until he finished all his Bio homework.

“Carmilla, where the heck are you? You’re suppose to pick me up half an hour ago remember?” Elsie texted.

“Yeah. OTW.” Carmilla replied before quickly grabbed her car key and drove to Elsie’s house. Elsie is already in front of her house when Carmilla pulled over.

“Hey”

“Hey. You wanna go now or have something to eat first? I’m starving.” Carmilla asked Elsie and continues driving.

“I haven’t eaten too. So, let’s eat”

“McDonalds?” Carmilla is already on her way there.

“Hell, yeah.” Elsie shouted excitedly. Carmilla looked at Elsie and noticed that she’s been drinking.

“So, you okay?” Carmilla remembered that Elsie is pretty down earlier that day. “Is your asshole boyfriend going to be at the party?”

“Ex-boyfriend. Oh, I’m fine. He can suck it.” Elsie turn up the volume of the music in the car. Carmilla took that as a sign that she’s not okay and make a mental note to punch Will in the face if she ever sees him tonight.

“Okay. Just so you know, I’m totally going to kick his ass the second I saw his face okay?” Carmilla said angrily. “Now, let's eat and party. Fuck Will.”

 

* * *

 

Laura POV

“Laura. Hey, earth to Laura” La Fontaine called her.

“I’m sorry. You’re saying?” Laura blinked and looked at La Fontaine.

“What were you thinking about?” asked La Fontaine. “Never mind. Don’t tell me. So as I was saying, Ms. Beth is going to hold a talent show and I was thinking that the three of us could audition.”

“Gee, that’s an awesome idea La Fontaine, except for the facts that A. we don’t have any talent and B. we don’t have any talent.” Said Perry sarcastically.

“Which brings me to my second point. I think we should form a band.” La Fontaine scribble something on a piece of paper. “So I’ve made a list of the songs that we could sing. You guys can add any other song you want. I don’t mind. Perr, you can play the keyboard, I’ll play the guitar and Laura could sings.”

“No no no. That is ridiculous. I can’t play keyboard in front of people.” Perry panicked. “Talk some sane into this girl Laura. Help me. Oh God, Laura!” Perry shakes Laura as hard as she can.

“Huh?”

“Tell La Fontaine she’s crazy”

“La Fontaine you are crazy” Laura said before realizing that she doesn’t know what they were talking about. “So exactly, why is she crazy?”

“You haven’t been listening to anything that we were saying aren’t you?”

“No. Sorry I’m so distracted today. I didn’t get enough sleep last night. Nightmares.” Laura tried to explain and decided to change the topic. “So, what were we talking about just now?”

La Fontaine explained her plan to Laura.

“Oh, that’s great. We should totally audition” Laura said excitedly.

“Great. I was hoping you would say that. Which is why I already book the music room for us after school. See you later. Let’s go, Perr.” La Fontaine grabbed Perry’s hand and dragged her to class before she could protest more.

 Laura went to her class. She’s so tired as she couldn’t sleep last night. She was awoken by a stupid dream of Carmilla and Kirsch having sex. After that, she can’t go back to sleep. So she spent all night on Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram, stalking anyone she knows, celebrity, schoolmate and Carmilla.

Thank god there’s no picture of Carmilla and Kirsch in his bedroom. That would be a total nightmare. However, there’s a picture of Carmilla and Kirsch at the party they went to last night. There’s also a video of Carmilla punching that guy Will from Chemistry, which is pretty funny. Carmilla was obviously drunk if she were brave enough to punch a guy in the face. Caught herself stalking Carmilla, Laura quickly close the tab and then watch Youtube until dawn.

After recess, Laura quickly rushed to her next class, AP Biology. She doesn’t want to be late like yesterday and had to sit next to Carmilla. Luckily today, there’s an empty seat in front on Mr. Hunter and she quickly grabbed it before anyone else can. She didn’t once turn to look back.

“So, I have a project for you this year. It’s going to be 30% of your total marks."Mr Hunter said at the end of class. 

"So you better starts planning it as soon as possible and hand me the first draft by the end of this month.” Mr Hunter said to the class. “Also, this year is going to be different. Instead of allowing you to choose your own partner, I’ll choose it for you. I’ll paste the list in front of my office tomorrow morning.” The entire class groans in response to Mr Hunter.

Laura quickly grabbed her stuff to her next class, PE. As she was about to leave, she saw Carmilla makes her way to Mr Hunter and they seem to discuss something pretty serious.

Laura quickly ran to the locker room, as she’s already late. She saw La Fontaine and Perry are waiting for her. Laura sighs in relief. At least she doesn’t have to run by herself. Ms Tan, the gym teacher is really strict. And her punishment for being late to class is to do laps around the soccer field. The laps depend on how late you are. For example if you are late by one minute, you have to do it once, two minutes, twice and so on. 

Fortunately, they were only late for 5 minutes. Yay. 

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla POV

As soon as she heard that Mr Hunter is going to choose their partner for biology project, Carmilla got up and when to see Mr Hunter.

“Hi sir.”

“Carmilla. What can I do for you?” Mr Hunter greeted Carmilla.

“I was wondering if you could pair me with Laura. Laura Hollis.” Camilla asked nervously.

“No, Carmilla. I’ve told it in the class, that you can’t choose your own partner.”

Carmilla starts to think of a reason to give Mr Hunter. “Oh, it’s not what you think. She’s not my friend or anything. I just noticed that she’s not really good in Bio and thought that I could help her. You know, since you already asked me to tutor her brother, Kirsch. So it’ll be easier for me to do the project since I’ll be at their hours 4 times a week”

“But it wouldn’t be fair to your classmate if you get to choose your partner while everyone else can't.”

“Please, Mr Hunter. You pair me with Laura and I promise I’ll tutor her Biology until she’s got an A. I’ll even tutor Kirsch until final year exam.” Carmilla looked Mr Hunter in the eyes and tried to look sincere, hoping Mr Hunter would say yes. Her last option would be begging on her knees and she really hope that it doesn’t have to resort to that.

“I’ll consider it later.” Mr Hunter replied. “Don’t you have any class to catch to?”

“Oh, I have free period now. Will go to the library. Well, thank you Mr Hunter. I won’t disappoint you if you decide to pair me with Laura.” Carmilla turned and make her way to the library. She’s really hoping that Mr Hunter will pair her with Laura, as she doesn’t have any other idea on how to approach Laura.

 

Mr Hunter had paste the list in front of his office the next morning. He paired Carmilla with Laura. Carmilla make a mental note to thank Mr Hunter the next time she sees him and to promise that she won’t disappoint him.

After checking the list, Carmilla went to sit with her friends. Elsie is telling Sarah and Betty about her punching Will.

“She’s so drunk that she went to Will and said you are an asshole Will. And then she punched him in the fucking face.” Elsie laughed. Sarah and Betty mouth dropped opens.

“Sorry not sorry” Carmilla smirked.

“Yeah, we were so shocked to see the video that you uploaded. Way to go Carmilla.” Sarah Jane laughed as she remembers the video.

“That would teach him a lesson not to screw with Elsie again.” Added Betty.

“Yeah. I’ll do it all over again if he decides to screw you again.” Carmilla smiled. They all thought that she were drunk. The truth is she’s completely sober. She only had one drink. Everyone else is apparently too drunk to notice. So she got a way with hitting Will without any problems. Even Will seems to be cool with it. 

 

“Carmilla” a voice called her. All of her friends went completely silent and look at Laura.

“Yes?” Carmilla asked lazily.

“Er, we got to talk.” Laura walked to the corner of the room and waited for Carmilla.

“What is it, creampuff?” Carmilla asked.

“I don’t know if you know but Mr Hunter paired us together for Bio project. I know there’s at least a million person we would rather be doing our project-”

“Are you? Cause I woke up thinking there’s no one I rather do my project than you.” Carmilla cuts Laura off.

“Unbelievable. You can’t be serious for even a sec aren’t you?” Laura looked at her in disbelieve.

“Fine! What is it you want? Don’t tell me you are going to be nice now that we are partner.” Carmilla said angrily. This girl is so annoying. She’s trying to be nice for god sake.

“I’m just here to tell you that I've tried to make Mr Hunter change our partner and he said that he has made his mind. Now I’m stuck doing my project with you.” Laura looked at Carmilla. “Also, we need to discuss our topic. Let me know when you’re free, so that we can discuss.”

“Did he?” Carmilla make a mental note to be extra nice to Mr Hunter. “Well, I’m meeting Kirsch after school. So, I’ll see you then.”

“Alright.” Laura turned and walked out of the room.

Carmilla looked as Laura walked away. She didn’t noticed that she smiled like an idiot until the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Carmilla Karsteins makes Laura Hollis falls in love with her.
> 
> “God, I hate her. Why do you have to date the only person that I hate in this world? She’s so full of herself and thinks that she’s better than anyone else. Uh!” Laura continued to mumble to Kirsch about Carmilla.
> 
> “Great. It’s you” she glanced at Carmilla.  
> “Hi cupcake. Fancy meeting you here.”  
> And Carmilla thought to herself “This could be interesting”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: oh-its-aamelia

Carmilla POV

After tutoring Kirsch, Carmilla went to knock on Laura’s door. “Hey Laura, it’s Carmilla. You wanted to discuss about the project right?”

Carmilla heard Laura get up of bed to open the door. She was about to make a snarky comment about Laura being so slow but stopped herself when she saw that Laura looked like crap.

“Hey. Come in. Let me go to the bathroom real quick.”

Carmilla face softens. “Woah, you look like hell. Are you okay? I don’t mind doing this tomorrow or the day after.”

Laura looked at Carmilla. She must really look like crap if Carmilla is trying to be nice to her. “I’m fine. Just tired.” Laura left Carmilla and went to the bathroom.

Carmilla looked around Laura’s room for the first time. Everything is so organize and clean. Laura obviously loves purple. The walls have purple wallpaper with white butterflies and polka dots. She has a velvet dark purple bed and also a large collection of books.

Carmilla went to look at her bookshelf. Her book collection includes Harry Potter, which is awesome, she also have Twilight series, The Vampire Diaries, Hunger Games, Mortal Instrument, Vampire Academy series, Beautiful Creatures, probably all of Cecelia Ahern books and Sophie Kinsella shopaholic series.

Carmilla also spotted a vinyl player at the corner of her room along with her wide collection of LP that mostly consist of ABBA.

“What are you doing?” Laura asked. She just washed her face and put her long hair into a messy bun, which Carmilla had to admit really suit her.

“Oh, just going through your stuff, trying to find out anything interesting about you.” Replied Carmilla without looking. “This purple vinyl player is really cute, by the way. Where did you get it?”

“Er, thanks. Got it as a birthday present.” Laura sat at the edge of her bed. “So are we going to start now or you need more time to look at my LP collection”

“We can start whenever you want, sweetie” Carmilla moved and sat at Laura’s study table.

“You have any idea on which topic to choose?” Laura opened her bio books and starts flipping pages.

“Nope.” Carmilla put her head on the table.

“So that’s it? You’re not even going to do some research?” Laura asked angrily.

“Chill, cupcake. There’s still plenty of time till end of the month.”

“Are you kidding me? We only have 2 weeks left.” Laura stressed out, still flipping her books trying to find some idea.

“How about we do about ‘antioxidant in strawberry’?”

“Oh god. No.” Carmilla looked at Laura in disbelief. “Are you trying to fail both of us? That’s too easy. Maybe Kirsch can do it for his bio project.”

“What does Kirsch have anything to do with this?” Laura gave her a sharp look. “Don’t talk about your boyfriend with me. I already had a nightmare about you two.”

Carmilla raise her right eyebrow and sit up straight. “So you’re having nightmares about Kirsch and me? Well that’s not creepy at all.”

“It’s not everyday you found out that your brother is fucking the person you hate most.”

“Thanks for the compliment.” Carmilla laughed at Laura. “So, I’ve got to go. We’ll continue next time yea?”

“Tomorrow then”

“Tomorrow? You sure do love seeing me aren’t you?” Carmilla agreed to meet Laura. “I’m not sure if it helps with your dream, but I’m not dating your brother. I’ve been tutored him bio this whole time. He’s just messing with you.”

Carmilla left before Laura got a chance to comment.

 

* * *

 

Laura POV

Laura almost completely lost her mind. Working on a project with Carmilla nearly makes her insane. Tomorrow is the day they have to submit the first draft to Mr. Hunter. She’s been making notes and writing the draft since last night by herself. Carmilla is nowhere to be found. Carmilla is always late for discussion and spent the rest of the day lying on Laura’s bed. She contributes very little to the project. Choosing the topic was a nightmare. Instead of helping, she just rejected all of Laura’s suggestion.

 

“How about energy content in energy drinks? Like we can compare if the energy content is the same as what the company claim.” Laura asked.

“Boring.” Carmilla continues looking at her phone.

“Vitamin c content in fruits?”

“Too easy.”

“Bioremediation?”

“Too complicated”

“Well what is it you want to do then?” Laura snapped at Carmilla. “You’ve rejected every single one of my idea in these pass 5 days. And yet, you never come up with anything!”

“That’s because your idea sucks. You can’t be mad at me because of your own stupidity.” Carmilla glanced at Laura before continues texting.

“Oh my god. What did I ever do to deserve this?” Laura mumbled to herself.

“Come on. There’s someone worst you could end up with. Like Tina or John.”

“No one is worst than you.” Laura snapped at Carmilla again. “You are the worst partner ever.” For a second Laura thought that Carmilla looked offended. And then she said, “I’m bored. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh great. At this rate, I’m going to fail bio and repeat next year.” Laura thought to herself.

Later that night, Laura received a text from an unknown number.

“Hey. It’s Carmilla. What do you think if we do the projects on the genetic of drosophila?”

“Boring.” She replied.

“Okay. How about the movement of particles across semi permeable membrane?” Carmilla replied.

“Boring.”

“Enzyme in detergent?”

“Boring. How about you suck.” Laura replied.

“Okay. That’s a great idea.” Carmilla replied almost instantly.

“What?”

“What what?”

“I’m sorry. The drosophila is okay I guess.” Laura apologized.

“Awesome. Try to search about the topic. We’ll discuss tomorrow k. See you.”

“Okay.” Laura went to her computer to start the research.

“Goodnight, Laura.”

“You too, Carmilla.” Laura sighed in relief. Finally there’s some progress. Carmilla can be nice if she wants to. They spent the rest of the week fighting and researching. Laura has never cursed as much as she has been these past week in her entire life.

 

“Gee, you scared me.” Laura jumped as her door suddenly opens.

“Sorry I interrupted your fantasy.” Carmilla smirked. “So, here’s the draft. I’ve finished it last night. Check if you want to edit or add anything.”

“You did?” Laura grabbed the draft and begins checking. “Carmilla, this is great. When did you have time to do this? When you left yesterday its nowhere near finish.”

“Well, I have my methods.” Carmilla smiled smugly. “Go ahead and read the rest of the draft. I need to see Kirsch and check his notes.”

“He’s not home.”

“Great.” Carmilla took one of Laura’s books and make herself comfortable on Laura’s bed, as always. Laura stared at Carmilla without realizing it.

“Like what you see?” Carmilla asked her.

“Oh please. I’m just looking to see the book title.”

“Sure. Whatever you say, cutie.” Carmilla continues reading.

 

* * *

 

Carmilla POV

“You’re not going to see Laura today?” Betty asked Carmilla.

“No. We have submitted the first draft. Now, we’re just waiting for Mr. Hunter to comment before we can proceeds to the next steps.” Carmilla looked around. “Where are Elsie and Sarah? I really need pizza right now.”

“Aww, no wonder you looked sad. Can’t meet your girlfriend today, probably all week too, huh?” Betty joked.

“Don’t make me regret telling you, Bett.”

“I thinks it sweet that you went through all the trouble just to be closed to her.” Betty added, hugging Carmilla.

“Yeah, everything when perfect except for the facts that she hates me.” Carmilla tried to act indifferent.

“Hey, here’s an idea. How about you starts to treat her nicely instead of being a raging bitch to her.” Betty looked at her. “I mean, if you really like her, go ahead and tell her. Who knows she might like you back.”

“Gee thanks. That is probably the worst idea you have ever had.” Carmilla smiles.

The truth is she’s afraid that Laura will reject her.

 

Betty advice stays in her head until that night when she’s alone in her room. Carmilla decided to took Betty’s advice and do something nice to Laura.

The next morning, Carmilla woke up early to go and buy chocolates for Laura. The store also has freshly baked cookies every morning. Carmilla decided to buy the cookies as well, just in case Laura hates chocolate.

She drove to school and sat in her car, waiting for Laura. She had prepared her little speech and memorizes it last night.

As soon as she saw Laura, Carmilla called her and ran towards her.

“Hey Laura. Laura.”

“Huh?”

“I, err, I wanted to give you this.” Carmilla mumbled quickly.

“I’m sorry. What?” Laura asked. “Can’t hear you. It’s so noisy here.”

“Someone asked me to give you this.” Carmilla cursed herself for chickened out at the last minutes.

“What is it?” Laura looked at the bag curiously. “Why did the person passed it to you anyway?”

“I don’t know. She probably thought we were friends or something.” Carmilla gives the paper bag to Laura.

Laura opened the bag. “Oh, Yum. I love cookies and chocolate.”

“You have a secret admirer?” Carmilla pretending to sound shocked.

“I guess I have.” Laura smiles at Carmilla.


End file.
